


With Benefits

by NanaBC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, Love Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/NanaBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over one year after the ending of Duel Monsters, Joey and Kaiba meet at a bar. Kaiba requires Joey's services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Switched them around here, Joey x Kaiba, instead of Kaiba x Joey. Dunno what came over me. There is some K x J too though.

**With Benefits**

 

1

"I would like to buy your services."

Joey was speechless. He looked at Kaiba as if he had just shot his entire family. Then he narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Sexual services."

Joey hit both fists on the table, catching the attention of a few people. "That much I figured!" He lowered his voice, waiting for the curious customers return to their drinks. "Think very carefully before you answer. Do I look like a whore to you?"

"I know it may seem like it, but I'm not calling you a whore. I want sex. But I don't want it with someone I don't know or some disgusting person who's done it with a thousand different people. Despite how we feel about each other, you're the best looking person I know."

Okay, now Joey was speechless **and** blushing. _Wow. The best looking person I know just said I'm the best looking person_ he _knows._ He eyed his drink for a while, then spoke without raising his head. "Normal people usually start with a date, you know."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't feel any affection towards you, I just want sex. All I want to know is: will you do it or not?"

After a few minutes of staring at the mysterious blue liquid in front of him on the table, and thinking about the crush he used to have on the other, Joey found an answer. "Yeah."

oOo

Kaiba drove them to a cheap-looking love hotel and paid for an overnight. The room was shabby but apparently clean. White sheets, white walls, even the couple of paintings on the walls were mostly white. Kaiba removed his also white coat and threw it over a surprisingly yellow chair.

"Um... Kaiba, there's something you should know. I'm not exactly... experienced."

Kaiba pushed Joey lightly against the door. "It's my first time too. Is this not special enough for you?"

Of course he was being cynical, but Joey decided not to exasperate the situation. "N-no, it's okay."

"Good." He turned away and continued removing his clothes, not really paying attention to the other. He climbed on the bed, looking for all the world like it was to take a nap, then drummed his fingers on the night stand. "I know I paid for the whole night but you really should get moving."

"Right. I know." Joey finally gathered enough strength to move away from the door and removed his clothes, trying not to let his speeding heart get in the way. "Can I dim the light?"

"Whatever."

He did so, hoping it would reduce his embarrassment. Even if he ignored the obvious, Kaiba was so different than he was used to that the whole thing felt even more surreal than it should. He seemed... sad. He hoped they could talk about it afterwards.

Joey climbed on the bed, completely lost. What did Kaiba expect him to do? Lie back and think of England? He decided to wait. Suddenly Kaiba got up and started rummaging through his clothes. "I forgot." He threw a tube of lubrication on the bed and lay on his side. "You said you're inexperienced, but don't expect written instructions. I don't care. Just do whatever you want."

Joey decided right then that he had never been in a more awkward and bizarre situation in his entire life, but regardless, the sight of Kaiba like that was extremely erotic. He squeezed some lube on his fingers, the thought that he was the one going to be on top only now registering. It hadn't even crossed his mind before, for all he knew of Kaiba, he imagined **he** would want to be the dominating one. But his face clearly showed what he had said: he just didn't care.

"Are... are you sure you really wanna do this? It just doesn't seem like it."

Kaiba was looking more and more annoyed. "It doesn't matter what it seems like. C'mon." He grabbed Joey's arm and pulled it towards him, causing the other to fall on top of him. Startled, Joey finally decided to act. He used one finger and Kaiba immediately asked for more.

"You... you really haven't done this before?"

"What do you care? I tried with my fingers but it was boring."

_'Boring?' Is Kaiba the weirdest person ever or what? Well, at least that hasn't changed._ He used another finger and started seeing a reaction in Kaiba's face. He sighed and seemed to be enjoying it, so Joey continued. He pushed his fingers further, over and over, until once again Kaiba demanded more.

He distractedly wiped his fingers on the sheets and moved in position on top of Kaiba, his heart once again trying to get him to pass out.

_I never even had my first kiss._ But the look on Kaiba's face told him pretty clearly he didn't want to be kissed, just thoroughly fucked. So he complied.

The first thrust made Kaiba grit his teeth and Joey lose his breath. He had to remain still for a while; it was so tight and hot and good... and he was fairly sure Kaiba would be infinitely pissed if it ended too soon.

When he moved, Kaiba moaned. The sound surprised both of them, and wasn't heard again. Instead of touching him like he thought would happen, Kaiba was grabbing the sheets, the knuckles on his fingers almost as white as the rest of the room. He was panting with his eyes closed, and Joey had to close his eyes too, or it really would be over soon.

When he opened his eyes again, Kaiba's hands had moved from the sheets to his own body, touching and stroking. Joey felt an absurd jealousy. _Jealousy? I'm_ fucking _him, what the hell am I jealous of?_ A few minutes later, Kaiba tightened around him and came without a sound. He followed shortly after, unsure whether to feel happy or sad.

Thinking better than to collapse on top of him, Joey went back to his side of the bed. Kaiba immediately stood up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Joey felt like crying, so he closed his eyes and slept.

oOo

He woke up alone, grabbed an envelope with money that was sitting on the night stand and left. _How am I not a whore?_

 

2

**_A few days later_ **

In his office, Kaiba contemplated going to Joey's house. But it was the middle of the day, and he would probably be working. He thought about calling him, but talking beforehand meant that he'd probably start asking questions. Showing up unannounced was much better.

When he heard a knock on the door, Joey instantly thought it would be Yugi, momentarily forgetting he was in New York with Téa. Those cold blue eyes were the last thing he was expecting.

"Don't you work? What are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"Today is my day off. Um, come in." _Why did he come here if he thought I wouldn't be home? Idiot. Though he did sound kinda relieved. Huh. Can't figure him out._

Kaiba entered the apartment without removing his boots. _Well, it would probably be a lot of work, what with all those buckles. I don't remember how he did it last time._ Thinking about "last time" made him blush violently. He returned to the dishes he was washing, while Kaiba made himself comfortable on the sofa.

When he finished, the shock almost made him drop all the plates. Kaiba was sleeping. _Well, sure, he's not a robot, he must sleep. I just didn't know he did it in front of other people. Did he come here just to sleep?_ He put the plates away and sat on the floor, leaning on the sofa.

_What are you doing, Kaiba?_

He lowered his head on one arm, confused and frustrated.

"You have terrible manners, sleeping while there's a guest."

"What? You're the one who's sleeping. If you have nothing to say, just go home already."

"Let's do it again."

"Wha..."

"Now. Where is your room?" He got up from the sofa and started exploring the small apartment. Joey got up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Kaiba. Why... why are you doing this?"

"Why? Do I need a reason? It's just sex. It's supposed to make you feel good, right?"

"Yeah, but even if you say this... I feel like there's something weird. Did something happen?"

"Look, I didn't come here to talk. If you're not gonna do it, I'll go away."

Lust and feelings were stronger than reason. He pulled Kaiba to his room and closed the door.

_What am_ I _doing?_

oOo

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not part of the deal."

"Let's make another deal then!"

"No."

Joey groaned.

"Just do it already, my hair is getting white here."

"But I haven't finished—"

"Just. Do it. Already."

Joey sighed. Top or bottom, there was no doubt about who the dominating one was. He did as the other wished, pretending not to pay attention to his badly disguised pained expression.

This time, Kaiba held his shoulder in the middle of it, but he didn't seem aware of this. Joey tentatively tried to touch him, only to have his hand batted away.

After they finished, Joey left to use the bathroom. When he returned, Kaiba wasn't there anymore, just the money on the bed. _When did he leave? Is he a ninja?_

In the shower, he wondered whether this whole thing was more akin to a dream or a nightmare.

 

3

Over the next month, Joey reluctantly got used to Kaiba's irregular visits. Sometimes they would go to a hotel, and sometimes Kaiba smoked a cigarette afterwards, or even ordered a beer. He thought about arguing with Kaiba about it, but knew it would only lead to him being scolded.

To Joey's delight, Kaiba eventually stopped batting his hands away whenever he tried to touch him, so that silly jealousy he felt the first time slowly vanished. They started talking more as well, but nothing of importance was ever said. Whenever Joey tried asking something, Kaiba would get mad, so he gave up. For the time being.

One night after renting the room, Joey found out he was feeling pretty bold. He had been thinking about this for a while, and tried to sound as casual as possible while removing his clothes.

"Wanna be on top tonight?"

Kaiba actually looked surprised for a short moment. He turned around and finished undressing. "Sure."

Joey thought his heart would burst through his chest as he climbed under the covers. When Kaiba touched his leg, his fingers seemed even longer than he remembered. But his curiosity to know what it felt like, what Kaiba felt, wouldn't let him back down.

But as soon as it started, he was quick to voice his discomfort in a most undignified way.

"Nyeh!"

Kaiba sighed. "'Nyeh'? What are you, a cat? Relax. And open your legs more."

Embarrassed, Joey did as he was told. He didn't complain again, until Kaiba started scissoring his fingers inside him, and he decided that was too much. _He may be a masochist but I'm definitely not._ But as he opened his mouth, Kaiba finally found what he was looking for, and whatever he was going to say became a moan.

Startled, he blushed fiercely, while Kaiba turned his head to hide a chuckle, and continued fingering him without hearing any protests. When he was about to enter him, Joey got alarmed again.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He closed his eyes, feeling like an animal waiting its turn on a slaughterhouse.

"Stop making that face. It's not that bad."

Still blushing, Joey tried to relax again. It hurt. But not as much as he thought it would. He found out that he could endure it, and soon after, that he wasn't enduring anymore, but enjoying it.

oOo

Joey woke up, and to his amazement, Kaiba was still sleeping next to him. He eyed the cigarette pack on the night stand and went for it. After a couple of puffs, gentle fingers removed it from his hand.

"Don't take after my bad habits."

"Why do you do it?"

He puffed on it once and crushed it in the ashtray. "What other reason is there to do anything? Because I want to."

"Oh. You're a hedonist?"

"Well, not exactly, since I don't mind a little pain. But I guess something along those lines."

"Oh, okay. I wasn't really sure what that meant. I just heard Yugi saying it once."

Kaiba scowled after hearing his enemy's name. "He said I'm a hedonist?"

"I guess he said 'hedonist sociopath', but let's not get into that. It was a long time ago."

Kaiba snorted and vowed to kill Yugi someday in the future. Or defeat him. One or the other.

"You're still here."

"How very observant of you. I'm taking the day off today. Mokuba needs to go to the dentist."

"Isn't he old enough to go by himself?"

Kaiba sighed again and started another round just to get Joey to shut up, and later that day, they left the hotel together for the first time.

oOo

One day at his apartment, Joey decided he couldn't take being bothered by Kaiba's mysteries anymore. That or his curiosity was really killing him. He started casually, bringing up something that he wanted to change, but knew it probably wouldn't bother Kaiba.

"I wish you wouldn't pay me anymore. It... it feels weird. And I haven't spent any of it."

"Alright then. Give it back."

He picked up all the envelopes he had gathered and returned them to Kaiba. "I don't wanna end the deal though. Maybe... maybe we could change the rules a little bit?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, c'mon Kaiba. After all this time don't I deserve an explanation?"

"No."

Joey growled. "Is there anything I can do that will get you to tell me?"

Kaiba thought about it, and started to look for something in his ever present computer. A weird song started playing. Techno? No. It was...

'My Humps'.

"Dance like you mean it."

Some time ago, he wouldn't have, but now this was nothing for him. Joey danced, mimicking the video he had seen a few times, getting Kaiba drunk off his lovely lady humps. Not that he was aware that's what was being said in the dreadful lyrics.

Kaiba really wasn't expecting that. He sat on the bed, feeling both amused and strangely aroused. _Okay then. He won_.

"You assume there's a big reason behind everything. There isn't. Work. I'm tired all the time. Stressed; need to relieve tension. I tried therapeutic oils, meditation, nothing worked. Then I thought, what's better to unwind than sex? And before you ask, I didn't tell you because I hate having to explain myself to anyone. And now you got me to explain **this** to you. But I just did it because you earned it."

"Oh. So sorry for pushing. I just wanted to know if there wasn't anything bad happening to you."

"Thanks for your concerns. But contrary to what most people probably think, if I ever need help with anything, I'll ask."

"Well, it's nice knowing that." He blushed, unsure, but since he had started already... "And, um... when we started... you just wanted to be on the bottom. It kinda eluded me."

"Really? That one's difficult for you? Whoever's on top has to do most of the work, and I just finished telling you I'm tired. So whenever you ask me to be on top I don't really rest as much as I want to." He thought about it and smiled. "Though it does feel even better, so I don't mind."

"Last one?"

Kaiba sighed, but he wasn't that annoyed yet. That dance really did a number on him. "What."

"Why don't you like kissing?"

"Well... it's... disgusting, isn't it?"

Joey's eyes and mouth turned into an O. "That... that's your reason? We've been having sex all this time and you don't wanna kiss because it's... disgusting?"

He shrugged. "It seems so. And sex doesn't involve mouth. Well, not the kind we have. I don't know if you noticed the lack of oral sex."

Joey was fuming, but managed to sound controlled. "Yep. I sure did."

"Well then, there's all the answers for you. Next time it'll cost more. Now if you'll excuse me..." He started to get up but Joey pushed him back on the bed and without wasting time, finally did what he'd been wanting to all along. Since Kaiba was startled by the sudden move, his mouth was open, so tongues immediately touched one another, and they figured out at the same time that it was pretty interesting to move them around.

And it wasn't disgusting at all.

After a minute or ten, they stopped, breathing heavily and staring at each other. Kaiba shocked Joey for what seemed like the thousandth time when he showed a genuinely content smile.

"Okay. I was completely wrong about that."

Still dumbfounded, Joey could only nod and mutter, "uh-huh".

"And... maybe I don't have to return so soon today. Maybe we could make up for some of the time we wasted not kissing."

"The time **you** wasted."

Kaiba pushed him off half-heartedly. "Okay, I'm going."

"No no no no no. Sorry. Sorry. Please stay." He barely finished talking and they were kissing again. So maybe Kaiba wouldn't rest so much today, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Next I'll be posting my multi-chapter. People seem to like it "there", so...


End file.
